primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline/20th Century
A chronological timeline of the 20th Century as seen in the Primeverse. All listed events took place in both the original and post-original timeline unless otherwise stated. 1900 *The 19th Century ended and the 20th Century started. 1901 *The Victorian era ended. 1902 Post-original timeline: *Patrick Quinn, under the guise of Ethan Dobrowski, appeared as an anarchist in Russia and murdered at least a half dozen people before disappearing, presumably through another Anomaly. Episode 4.6. 1936 Post-original timeline: *A flock of Terror Birds appeared near a Research Cabin via the local Cenozoic Anomaly and killed John Mortimer's three research colleagues before returning to their time. Episode 3.6 1939-1945 *World War II took place. Mentioned in The Lost Island. 1950s Post-original timeline: *A research group (presumably the British Government) studied an Anomaly on Guns Island, and built an observatory post over it. Speculated in The Lost Island. 1969 *James Peregrine Lester was born. Circa 1969 as James Lester was 41 in 2011. *Danny Quinn was born. Circa 1969 as Danny Quinn was 41 in 2011. 1971 *Joseph Wilder was born Circa 1971 as Joseph Wilder was 38 in 2009. *Philip Burton was born. Circa 1971 as Philip Burton was 40 in 2011. 1972 *Tom Ryan was born. Circa 1972/1973 as Tom Ryan was 34 in 2006/2007. 1973 *Nick Cutter was born. Circa 1973, as Nick Cutter was confirmed to be 36 in 2009 by the producers. *Helen Ambrose was born. Circa 1973, as Helen Cutter was confirmed to be 36 in 2009 by the producers. However, Helen spent an unconfirmed amount of time traveling through the Anomalies so her age would almost certainly be distorted from the number of years in the 'present' since she was born. 1974 *Oliver Leek was born. Circa 1974 as Oliver Leek was 33 in 2007. *Christine Johnson was born. Circa 1974 as Christine Johnson was 35 in 2009. 1975 *Stephen James Hart was born. Born between March 1974 and March 1975, as Stephen Hart was 32 in March 2007, as seen on his grave. (Episode 2.7) 1980 Original timeline: *Claudia Brown was born. Circa 1979/1980 as Claudia Brown was 27 in 2006/2007. Post-original timeline: *Jennifer Lewis was born. Circa 1979/1980 as Jenny Lewis was presumably the same age as Claudia Brown. 1981 *Sarah Page was born. Circa 1981 as Sarah Page was 29 in 2010 *Patrick Quinn, Danny Quinn's brother was born. Circa 1981 as Patrick was confirmed to be 14 in 1995. Patrick spent around 18 years traveling through the Anomalies so his age was distorted by 2 years he arrived in 2011. 1983 *Connor Temple was born. Circa 1983 as Connor Temple was 28 in 2011. 1985 *Abigail Sarah Maitland was born. Circa 1985 as Abby Maitland was 26 in 2011. *Caroline Steel was born. Circa 1985, as Caroline Steel was 22 in 2007. *Hilary Becker was born. Circa 1985, as Hilary Becker was 26 in 2011. 1991 *Jessica Parker was born. Circa 1991 as Jess Parker was 21 in 2011. *Connor Temple stayed behind in a museum to see if the exhibits came to life at night, but only ended up locked in the toilet for three hours. Episode 3.1 1995 Post-original timeline: *Patrick Quinn left the 20th Century, escaping a Camouflage Beast via the Brooks house Anomaly. The creature remained in the "present". Episode 3.2 Pre-1998/1999 *Nick Cutter and Helen Ambrose got married and both started working at the Central Metropolitan University. Nick specifically worked in the Department of Evolutionary Zoology. Series 1 *Stephen Hart had an affair with Helen Cutter. Episode 1.6 1998/1999 *A Gorgonopsid appeared in the Forest of Dean via the local Permian Anomaly. The Gorgonopsid either remained in the "present" or returned to the Permian. Also, the Forest of Dean Anomaly either closed or remained open for the next 8 years.Episode 1.1 *Helen Cutter left the 20th century, via the Forest of Dean Anomaly, to travel through the Anomalies. Series 1 1999 *The 20th century ended and the 21st Century started. Undated events *The Cold War was said to have occurred. The Lost Island *The research group on Guns Island soon abandoned the island after the Anomaly closed some time after the Cold War ended, renouncing their claim to the island leaving France and Ireland to argue over ownership. The Lost Island *A Smilodon cub came through an Anomaly near Blue Sky Park in the 1990s or early 2000s. Episode 2.3 Birthdates: *Tom and Duncan *The mercenary known as the Cleaner (presumably) *Jack Maitland, Abby Maitland's brother, was born after 1985 *Cerise *April Leonard References Category:Time periods Category:Miscellanea